


Seven minutes in Heaven

by Maluucious



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, art kid jacob, jock hyunjae, mention of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: Nothing could happen in only seven minutes, right?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Seven minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a small little thing inspired by a talk with Luminee and by the lack of Hyuncob!  
> Am I going all out and planning a lot of works for them? For sure!  
> I hope you'll like this one! 
> 
> If you want to talk, I'm always here or on twitter (@topazionmoon) <3 Love y'all, stay safe <3

Hyunjae wasn’t going to lie: he was hating his friends at that particular moment, stuck in Juyeon’s room. As the finals week had ended on Thursday, the basketball player had invited some friends at home and, if Hyunjae was happy that he wouldn't have to read another boring book for the next months, he wasn't especially at his ease now. 

*

When Juyeon had decided to throw this little party, which was more like a casual meeting with his friends, everybody had enjoyed the idea, shouting and laughing as they planned their night. Naturally, their host chose his friends and teammates of the basketball team, including Sangyeon, Younghoon, Haknyeon, and Hyunjae himself. Chanhee, Younghoon's boyfriend, tagged along as well as Sihyeon, one of Juyeon's classmates and Eric, their junior. But from all these people, he didn't expect his friend to invite the art club kids. 

Sitting on the floor, a drink in his hand, Hyunjae was teasing Younghoon when the bell rung. If Sihyeon and Chanhee seemed surprised, the others thought it was another pizza delivery, since it wouldn't be the first time they were more than one to order when they were distracted. So it was a true surprise when Kevin crossed the door Juyeon had just opened with a smile and a funny punchline, followed by a more discreet yet warm Jacob. Hyunjae nearly choked on his drink when he saw them. He had known them for a while now, usually from afar, as they sometimes came to greet Juyeon and as Kevin was friend with Chanhee, yet he had once shared a game with Jacob when the others dumped practice to go to the movies. 

He had tried not to say anything nor to act strangely, keeping his loud personality up and trying to be confident. But he couldn't miss the way Jacob was radiating purity next to him who was known as a true devil. Sometimes, he felt a bit shameful when the big sparkling eyes looked at him with innocence. It was hard to fully tease Jacob. Not because he wasn't accepting it, it was more likely the opposite. But because he was a true angel. 

Time passed and Hyunjae thought he was safe. He was having fun actually. Even if he was one of the most extroverted in their group, he was more than happy that Juyeon was the one who organized this since Sangyeon would have done a real party with a lot of people, which would have been cool if the tiredness of their past finals wasn't already there. With nine of them, since Sihyeon left earlier for what seemed like Eric's pleasure, they were already loud enough. However, Kevin was able to make it worst by joking about the game called " _seven minutes in heaven_ ", famous to all students, the art boy winking and teasing that it should be fun since there were only boys left. Hyunjae had a thought that Kevin was especially targeting Juyeon and Eric since the youngest could act like a possessive boyfriend sometimes, however, he couldn't help but feel a drop of sweat running down on his skin. 

Between all those boys, there was one he was scared of being confined with. And from all those boys, karma obviously made them a pair. 

Kevin and Chanhee when first into Juyeon’s room, which made Younghoon pouty, but Hyunjae was able to hear their giggles when passing in front of the door when he came back from the bathroom as the others were having fun. They got out relaxed and talkative, even though the black-haired boy teased the remaining boyfriend with a perverted look before bursting in laughter when Chanhee hit his shoulder, finding his way back to Younghoon’s side. 

Usually, Hyunjae would have been a nightmare, joking and being so noisy. He would have jumped on every opportunity given by this game but, instead, he was more quiet and observant. Jacob had been sitting next to him after coming back from the kitchen, and Hyunjae's mind hadn't been able to focus on the music nor the game, barely hearing Haknyeon and Eric as they left next. Instead, he started to be more aware of Jacob's laugh, his sweet and soft voice, and his shining face that was radiating peacefulness and kindness. Hyunjae even lost himself, thinking about their play when they had ended up breathless on the ground, the blonde boy laughing as they were covered in sweat. They had looked at each other for a long time back then, a spark lightning Jacob's smiling face and a blush warming Hyunjae's. 

*

And now, he was panicking internally. His hands were clammy, rubbing instinctively against his jeans. Seven minutes shouldn't be so long, right? Nothing could happen in only seven minutes, right? 

With Jacob by his side, it seemed like a paradise and a torture session in Hell, everything about him making Hyunjae doubt himself. He had never reacted that way and that made him even more nervous. The air was burning around him. Jacob's chuckle made him look up to meet the shining eyes and the softest smile he could see. 

"You seem like you're gonna puke every time I'm there. Do you hate me so badly?"

Even though his voice was indicating a joke, Hyunjae would have sworn that a sparkle of sadness had briefly crossed the face of this angel, not long enough to develop itself though but finding its way to translate something kept silent until then. 

"I don't hate you! " He nearly shouted, by instinct more than after thinking, surprising Jacob who looked at him with wide eyes. He must have spoken to his usual level, which meant quite loudly, because he heard the others burst in laughter in the living room. _Shit_. 

"Glad to hear that, then." Jacob murmured, his smile reappearing. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly waiting for the end of the game without trying anything, but this confession seemed to relax him, letting him chat a bit with the basketball player. 

Hyunjae couldn't look more tenderly at Jacob and he couldn't even control it. He found endearing the softness of his voice. He found impressive the kindness of his heart. He found cute the blush on Jacob's cheeks when he snapped his shoulder without any force after a little tease. 

They had gone through half of the time but Hyunjae didn't want it to end. As much as he was nervous about his behavior with the art boy and its meaning, he couldn't help but feel incredibly joyful to listen to him. He moved to sit more comfortably on the ground, near him, looking up to meet the soft brown eyes.

"Why did you think I hated you?" Hyunjae finally asked, biting his bottom lip as nervousness increased. He hoped he didn't act like a total jerk. "We even played basketball together!" 

Jacob couldn't not laugh a bit at the exclamation, but Hyunjae also couldn't see how the other's gaze felt on his lips as he released it, a soft pink covering his cheeks. He had always thought that he was the more confident and extroverted of them but there was something about Jacob that made him shy and gave him the need to protect him. 

"I’m not going to lie, I thought you were a homophobic prick." Hyunjae would have fallen at this answer if he hadn't been already on the floor, pointing dramatically at him as the shock was readable on his face. "You left really quickly after and I thought you hated me because of...well, you know." Jacob added to explain himself, a little bit more quietly. 

Hyunjae wanted to punch himself in the face. He remembered it. He remembered the face of Jacob, near his as they were lying on the ground, still laughing and full of sweat. He remembered the closeness between their bodies that seemed natural during a second, before Hyunjae panicked and left. He had, in fact, been a jerk. He had been afraid of that moment, so scared of what it would mean that he avoided Jacob and acted like an asshole. _Wonderful_. 

A frustrated sigh escaped him, his hand in his ash-blonde locks. He had been a mess. And he only had two minutes to rectify it. _Fine_. 

He took a deep breath and looked at Jacob whose gaze was focused on him, apparently not sure about how to act or how he was accepting this answer. If he had been outside of his body, Hyunjae would have laughed over their dynamic. He had always been the devil of his friends' group while Jacob had always been an angel. It was a bit _cliché_ , right? The devil was supposed to make the angel fall for him but instead, the angel made the devil desire sweetness and delicateness. It would have been funny in a movie yet stereotypical. 

"I don’t hate you, Jacob.” He sighed. “I was just scared. Not of you. More like… me. Of what I wanted at that moment." He was way too aware of Jacob's eyes on him, burning him with a warm feeling that escaped his stomach to spread in his whole body. 

The other tilted his head to the side, trying to interpret those words, which made Hyunjae hesitate. The game would be soon over. They would go back with the others, laugh with them and forget what happened in this room, even though this last idea didn’t please much to the basketball player. He was a coward for sure, he knew he wouldn’t dare talk about this again with him, and at that particular time, Jacob’s eyes lost in his, the thought of a one-time bravery crossed his mind. 

Carefully, his hand left his hair to grab Jacob’s wrist, pulling him slowly so that he was leaning towards him, his look unfathomable, Hyunjae lifting himself slightly, their breaths crashing on each other’s lips. It would have been a lie to say that he wasn’t nervous but he could still say that his drink made him braver. A quiet “ _Can I?”_ crossed the barrier of his lips, gazing at the pink lips that looked more tempting than ever. This was the boundary that could totally destroy a possible friendship or could make a new type of relationship bloom like a delicate flower. 

When Jacob silently nodded, still leaning forward, Hyunjae lifted himself a bit more and finally closed the distance between their lips, his free hand finding his place against Jacob’s neck, fingers slightly tangled in the blonde hair. His mind went blank as they melted against each other, their kiss tasting candies with a little bit of a fruity alcohol. It was simple, natural. When they parted away, a smile lightened their faces, the atmosphere lighter than ever, Hyunjae softly moving from Jacob’s wrist to his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“Kissing on the first night, uh? I see.” He couldn’t miss the opportunity to tease Jacob who let out a laugh while smacking his shoulder with his free hand, which only made Hyunjae laugh more. 

“You’re the one who kissed me, for your information.” Jacob giggled, squatting on the floor to be more comfortable, still close enough to Hyunjae, hands intertwined. 

“You let me do it!”

“Then stop teasing me and do it again!” 

Both of them were laughing but Hyunjae still took the opportunity to bring their faces closer, going for another kiss before Younghoon knocked on the door, interrupting their moment. 

“Time’s out!” The boy shouted outside, letting the door unlocked and slightly open without taking a glance inside, quickly going back to the living room. Hyunjae pouted, looking back at Jacob. 

“Do you think we can stay a little bit?” 

“If we do, Kevin will come and I can swear he’ll not just open the door, he’ll come inside.” Jacob grinned as he got back on his feet, picking him up at the same time. “You’ll have to wait.” 

Keeping their hands together until the very last moment where it would be visible for the others, parting away as they entered the living room, Hyunjae couldn’t hold his joy back. He would endure the teasing about the “hating Jacob” part heard by his friends if that would mean leaving sooner and being able to kiss an angel again. After all, a devil might be able to crave the taste of heaven.


End file.
